Always Mine
by damedesoleil
Summary: AU ROMY. She wants him gone from her life... He wants her, as always, here... What are they going to do?
1. C !

A.N.: Hey, all. This is an A.U. of the most awesome X-Men couple, Rogue and Gambit, in which Rogue is not and never was, an X-Men, but Gambit is. Mystique plays the mother role, in her own way, alongside Irene Adler. Everything else pretty much went according to the Evoverse way, just no Rogue. And sorry, no accents; I failed miserably at those, there are some words in French, but it will be kept to a minimum.

Disclaimer: I really, really, really wish I could own the X-Men, even if just a little bit, but no such luck; this is all thanks to the awesome Stan Lee.

_Thoughts and French _

"Mrs. LeBeau is here"

Remy LeBeau raised his head at hearing his secretary's, Regan, voice. Putting his elbows on the desk, he put his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose to try and make the headache that had been pounding his head for the better part of the day.

It'd been a bad day, very very very much so. It was ruled by Murphy. All that could have gone wrong; _had _gone wrong. All of it. And it was only 2 in the afternoon.

Since the two years he'd been in charge of the X Enterprises after Scott Summers had jumped ship, Remy was used to having these types of bad days. He'd taken the challenge of taking care of the X-men's cover up business of custom cars and bikes for their vigilante ways, with both eyes open, and was glad for the challenge… but some days, like this one, that he remembers time spent down southern Mississippi, so close to his loving lady New Orleans, but not there, in those young careless years, without responsibilities…fixing and driving bikes…

Usually, the things that went wrong were in a decent equilibrium because things went right too. But today… today was not going that way.

That very same morning there had been a call from one of the providers of engine parts to inform him that the shipment would not be on time. A paint company in Germany that had spent some time trying (and failing miserably) to find a misplaced shipment had contacted him to inform him, as if nothing had gone wrong, that the shipment had never really left Germany. And just to put the cherry on top, Professor Charles Xavier, his leader, had called him from Muir Island to tell him that he'd be back at the mansion tonight with special guest for the mansion.

"Moira McTaggert, Sean Cassidy …and Psylocke, their latest student, who is a very talented young lady. She's single, a very powerful mutant and excited about meeting you. I hope you will spend the weekend at the mansion" had been what the professor said.

Professor didn't beat around the bush, and had never passed an opportunity for one of his elder and most esteemed team member to be presented to potential female friends, as much as Remy had asked him on occasion not to do.

Remy could feel the sweat rolling down his back. The air conditioning had stopped working this morning, in the whole building, and even if the repair man, Forge, had been called, he'd left for lunch a little over to and a half hours ago, and hadn't been heard of since. Keeping in mind that it was indeed July, and it was naturally humid in New York, it was very bad. It had been bad enough that one of the employees had gotten sick, and had had to go home. Also, just to make his day even better, his laptop had stopped pressing the letter A, and about a half hour ago, just crashed, so Remy was forced to go back to the old pen and paper method of calculations.

The way things were going, the last thing he needed was a visit from his estranged _Tante_.

"Tell her I'm busy" he said to Regan, the secretary, "Better yet tell her that I'll have dinner with her on Thursday"

Having dinner with his _Tante_ whenever she ventured up north was the only way his _Tante_ would not burst into his office immediately.

"I don't think that it's about _Tante _dinner, sir"

"How come? You'll notice it is, my _Tante_ always wants me to have dinner with her every week."

In his thirty two years of life, Remy could not remember his _Tante_ not wanting him to have dinner, no ordered him to have dinner with her, as she did with his older brother and all of his cousins in New Orleans. One of the many reasons he'd left at his first chance of freedom to the mansion, and later ran from them for similar reasons to Mississippi.

"It's not your aunt."

"No?" said Remy surprised "Then it must be Mercy"

Remy loved his sister-in-law Mercy. Poor woman had to put up with his brother on a daily basis, while taking care of two toddlers. They were a handful, but he loved them so.

"No, Mercy, Henry and the boys are in New Orleans." Said Regan

_Dang, I'd forgotten. Who else could it be? No one else from my family knew where I was…and more so, had no reason to contact me. _

"Mon saint mère?"

"Er, no. It's not her either."

"Well then, I don't know any other Mrs. LeBeau." Answered Remy, now feeling slightly irritated.

"Well, that's interesting" commented Regan, "I say this because she says she's _your _wife."

~1~

"Mrs.… LeBeau?"

Rogue didn't react. Her gaze was set in the magazine in her hands and her mind was set on trying to think in what to say.

"Mrs. LeBeau?" the voice said with more force.

Rogue jumped in surprised, and noticed that the secretary was talking to her.

"I'm sorry, I …" _was wishing all will go well_ "I was distracted"

"Mr. LeBeau will see you in his office now" announced the secretary

"Thank you" said Rogue putting the magazine away and liking her lips.

Right after, she tried to smile with all the grace and easiness she could muster, and director herself o the door. On the other side of this door was the 6'1 man that she'd married.

Rogue took in air, in an attempt to clam herself, swallowed, and closed the door trying to smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello, Remy"

Remy looked surprised to hear his name being said by her, but, nonetheless, stood up from his chair and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Roguey" said Remy using the nickname that he'd always used for her.

"Rogue" she corrected him, "Ro, if you prefer."

Remy didn't answer.

"I suppose you're surprised to see me here" Rogue commented.

Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Let's juts say your not part of the usual Mrs. LeBeau that come here" commented Remy with sarcasm

Even, if some part of her was dying to hug him, she knew she couldn't. They would never be friends again.

"I shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have used your last name." Rogue rushed to apologize. "I don't usually do that."

"Thank God." Said Remy

"I've done it just…because…well, I didn't know how busy you'd be now that you're president and that stuff. I didn't know if you'd see me or not."

"I'm not the Mother. You don't have to ask for permission" answered Remy.

"Well, but I didn't know that" said Rogue, now getting a little defensive. "This right now has nothing to do with the Remy LeBeau that I remembered" she added observing the elegant office with leather seats and a great view over all Manhattan.

True, it wasn't the Vatican, true, but it wasn't the tiny apartment above Mickey's Bike Shop.

Remy shrugged.

"It's been a long time, and things have changed. You've changed too. Now you've made a name for yourself, right?"

Rogue got the feeling that Remy said it in a defiant tone, and had to bite hard to keep herself in check.

"Yes."

"Very good. I've changed too" answered Remy in a cold voice.

"Yes, now you wear a tie."

"I have many"

"And a suit"

"Yes, I have many of those too."

"It seems that things have gone well for you."

"Things have always gone well for me, Roguey." He said walking closer, "Even when I was fixing bikes"

The Remy LeBeau that Rogue had known was a young man that was in no hurry to do anything, and that money didn't really matter, a young man that only wanted to live in the South doing what he loved doing.

"Yes, that's true. In fact I'm very surprised that you've stopped working with bikes and left the south. It was what you liked, what interested you, what you loved."

Remy moved his head in a 'no' motion, and

"What I loved was the liberty to be myself, not having to deal with others expectations of me. Turns out I couldn't be myself in Mississippi, and, now here, I am free. This is what I wanted. Nobody forced me. I am here because I choose to be here, but enough about me" he said. "How have things been for you? I'll tell Regan to bring us some coffee. Or do you prefer some sweet tea?"

"I won't drink anything, because I can't stay" said Rogue.

"After ten years? Well five since we've seen each other last, but don't tell me you were just passing by" Remy said in a skeptic tone, "It's obvious that you came specifically to see me, so sit down. Regan, bring us in some sweet tea. Thank you." He told Rogue, and spoke to the intercom.

Rogue took in air, in hopes of keeping herself calm. _That _man spoke like the company president; giving orders. Rogue sat down, it was true that she'd come to see him for something specific, but she wanted it to be a short and civil meeting, but Remy was turning it into a social visit, that would not go well with her plans.

Rogue reminded herself that she must keep going, that she should have done this a long time ago. She needed to do this, needed to make things right with Remy, forget the past and keep going on with her life.

So, she sat on the arm of one of the leather chairs, and tried to keep her calm and usual charm, for which she was known, and have a calm conversation with Remy. It would be good to talk to him. But it was hard to keep informal and educated, when what she really wanted to do was stare at that man sitting across from her.

Remy LeBeau had always been a handsome man, but never had he been imagined in a suit and tie. To begin, he hadn't even worn one to their weeding day. But then again the weeding had been about five minutes long, in Court, and had consisted of getting a weeding license, repeat the vows and sign some papers. That's it. When they left the Court they were husband and wife.

Rogue looked at him, trying to find the young man full of life that she'd married. He wasn't as tan as she remembered, and he was slightly bigger, but his eyes were still as profound and as attractive as always, with their odd red and black pigmentation. But his hair was no longer as long as it'd been, but now it was cut short. He looked stronger, from what his white shirt allowed her to see. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, like even though he was the president he'd have no problem getting dirty if it was needed. His whole look was finished by a green tie.

Rogue wondered if all his ties were as conservative as that one. It didn't really matter. At twenty two, Remy LeBeau had looked great in jeans and ratty work shirts, and now at thirty two, with a clean suit shirt, and conservative tie, it was devastatingly better.

And it made her want things that couldn't be.

Rogue closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she saw that Remy had sat down across from her, and was looking at her.

"Well_, mon femme,_ where have you been all this time?"

_Mon femme? _It was true that legally, I was still his wife, but had never expected him to refer to me as such.

"I've been in a lot of places" answered Rogue.

"Tell me"

"As you wish. Maybe it will be a bit boring to you, but you wanted to listen. I went to California…"

"You mean when you left me?"

"When you say it like that you make it seem like I abandoned you! And I didn't do that. You know that perfectly. The idea of us to get married was yours, and you perfectly well why I did it, and why you did it. You offered to…"

"…to marry you, _oui_, I know," interrupted Remy. "So you could get the money Irene left you, get you diabolical mother of your back, and live your life. I remember perfectly."

"It wasn't exactly like that."

"It was exactly like that."

"I mean that, at that time my mother wasn't like the devil to me, but I didn't want her to control my life. She was a strict traditional mother that wanted me to obey in going to a university, and marry whom ever she chooses."

"And you didn't do that." At that Remy smiled, before continuing, "are you telling me that you regret what you did?"

"No, of course not. I did what I had to do. You know perfectly. You saw me when…" Rogue stopped, she didn't want to remember. "Now, I understand better, really. I'm older, and more mature, I've gone back to Mississippi, and seen her again."

Remy gave her a surprised look.

"She had a stroke a few months ago. I found out, because I still talk to Greydon, my brother. He called me up in when I was in Seattle, and told me she was in ICU, and could possibly die. At that moment I decided that I needed to make things right between us, so I went back to Mississippi. It was the first time I was back since…since…"

"Since she told you weren't her daughter?"

Rogue now remembered the anger she'd seen in Remy when she'd told him what her mother said. Now, with a different perspective that only time gave, she understood her mother better, but at that time, she had preferred to turn around and leave.

Rogue didn't want to think about the amount of years that they'd spent separated.

"Yes," Rogue answered twisting her fingers, "When I went back, I went back thinking that my mother might not want to see me, but it wasn't like that. She was so happy to see me," Rogue smiled, "When she saw me, she held my hand and asked me to stay." Rouge now had teary eyes, "I've stayed in Mississippi since then."

"In her house?"

"No, she'd love that, but I prefer my privacy. I'm not a little girl anymore, so I've rented an apartment in town. I've been there since May. The first thing I did was… swing by Mike's and… look for you."

"To see if I was still working on my perfect bike?"

"I didn't know you've left Mississippi."

"I didn't think you'd care."

Rogue grit her teeth. She didn't want to fight.

"I even went by your old watering hole."

"Really?" Remy said indifferently. "Now it's an office building."

"Yes, I saw. What happened to Jean-Paul?"

"He went to be a show girl in Vegas, before I left."

"A couple of years ago?"

"No, I left Mississippi long before that. It's not the only place in the South good for bikes," he said, without giving an explanation of where else he'd been. "I've been gone for a long while."

"I read an article in the _Star_ about a bike mechanic that had turned rich…"

"Rumors" answered Remy, putting his poker face on. "You know how journalists like to exaggerate things. What happened was that we were selling more mainstream bikes and cars, and Jean suggested that we advertise, to give a new outlook. It was her suggestion, true, but it was ultimately my decision." He explained seeing Rogue surprised face, "And you see, one thing led to another, and I made some money, and now my long lost _femme_ comes to see me."

Again with the wife comments.

"Yes, we have to talk about that."

But, Rogue couldn't take advantage of the moment, because Regan choose that specific moment to knock on the door, and enter with sweet tea and some snacks.

The woman looked professional and efficient, but couldn't help but stare at Remy and Rogue, like she was in the middle of a battle field, and was afraid of somebody blowing her head off at any given moment.

"Thanks, Regan," said Remy, "I don't think that you've met my wife; at least, not officially. Regan this is my _femme_ Rogue, Rogue this is Regan."

The secretary looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? So this wasn't a joke?"

_Had he told his secretary that he was married? No, that couldn't be. _

"It's a pleasure to meet you…finally" said Regan.

_Finally? So Remy had talked about her to other people?_ Rogue was confused.

"Regan, please, don't send in any more calls and tell Shiro to not come" Remy told his secretary.

"He's already on his way."

Rogue stood up.

"You're busy," she said. "I don't want to be a bother, I'll leave…"

"No matter" Remy went on, as if Rogue hadn't said anything. "When he gets here tell him to come another day, that I'm with my wife, and that she and I have things to talk about."

"No, really, we don't have to talk right now" protested Rogue.

"Tell him to get an appointment next week" added Remy.

"Are you listening to me? I don't want you to have to change your appointments because of me. I don't want to bother you. I should have called before coming," apologized Rogue, walking towards the door.

"It doesn't matter, really." Remy assured her, "That's all, thank you Regan." He added to the secretary. "Sit and come tell me what you wanted to tell me," he ordered Rogue once alone. "But first try the cookies. Jean makes then and they are delicious."

"Stop doing that! I haven't come here to have lunch with you, Rems! Why are you presenting me as your wife? Don't do that!"

"It was you that showed here, saying you're my wife," said Remy taking a bite out of a cookie. "I was simply confirming it."

"Your secretary already knew you were married," objected Rogue.

Truth was she'd never imagined that he would go around saying to people that he was married.

"Well, yes, I am married. You know it better that anyone that you're my femme," insisted Remy taking another bite of the cookie.

"Yes, but…"

"Would you have preferred to look like a liar to her?"

"No, of course not," sighed Rogue. "I just didn't expect you to shout it to the world. In the article I read about you, you never mentioned being married. It aid that you went out with many single women," added citing the article.

"Many?" said Remy laughing, "It's true, I've gone with women to work dinners, but they've all been friends or acquaintances."

"But they didn't know you were married."

"The majority of the time I don't know I'm married, really!"

"Yes, you're right" said Rogue. "I'm sorry. I was selfish in marrying you. We shouldn't have done it. In reality, I shouldn't have permitted that you do that."

"It wasn't you who permitted anything," Remy corrected. "I offered. You just said yes. In any way, it wasn't that big a deal," he said shrugging.

"To me it was."

Marrying Remy, had allowed her access to the money her other mother, Irene Adler, had left her upon her death, and allowed Rogue to free herself from her mother, and start a new life, and Rogue was aware of how much she really owed Remy.

"Well, tell me about you. Last time we saw each other we didn't get a chance to talk."

The last time they'd seen each other had been five years ago, when Rouge had a show in Mississippi, and Remy had shown up with a beautiful women at his arm. Rogue forced herself not to think about it.

"I was very busy," Rogue commented.

"That true. Things have gone very well for you."

"Yes," answered Rogue.

"You're a well know painter now, textile artist, and company owner… how many shops do you have now?"

"Four." Rogue said, "I opened one in Mississippi last February."

After leaving Mississippi after their wedding, she'd gone to study art in Cali. There she'd worked with textiles, while working at a fabrics shop. As always being into art, she'd put both things together, and had started designing canvases and textile that called the publics attention.

Since then she'd thrown herself in her art, and that had become quite sought after. Her work was now only sold at her stores and some galleries.

"_Impressionnant._"

"Yes, I've worked very hard. To get to where I am," was all Rogue said.

"I've noticed you have needed any other favors from me."

Rogue took a deep breath.

"I know that night I behaved very badly towards you."

~Flashback~

The last time they'd seen each other was the only time they'd seen each other after the weeding. Rogue had gone to Mississippi for a last minute show. At that point in time, she wasn't as well known as she was now, but she'd wanted to do it to show her mother that she was doing well on her own, and even if it was not admitted to anyone, much less herself, to see Remy, to show him that his faith had been well placed.

She'd sent an invitation to her mother to the show, and had waited anxiously for her to show, but she hadn't. Remy, though, had shown up. When she saw him, handsomer than she'd remembered, she'd been about ready to fall over backwards.

To start with, because she hadn't thought he'd show up, because an old friend had mentioned that he hadn't been around, and also because of the tall, white haired, beautiful woman that accompanied him. As soon as Remy had seen her, he'd gone directly to her.

"Hey. I'm so glad to see you! You're fantastic," he'd said. "And everything looks incredible. This is Ororo Munroe, she writes for the _Star_ in the art section."

In no way had he presented her as his wife. Rogue told herself that it was normal because it had dimply been a marriage of convenience, a favor Remy had done her. And, apparently, Remy still thought that she needed favors, because he'd shown up with a journalist whose specialty was as an art critic.

That had infuriated her. She no longer was that little girl he'd married. It was true that she'd been very sharp, and brusque, which had confused Remy, and on another note, even of it pained her to admit it, the fact that he'd shown up with another woman hadn't really helped.

Rogue had acted cold and indifferent during the whole show, and was only back to her calm self, when Remy and his beautiful companion had left. The calm was short lived though, because Remy came back at the end of the show. By himself.

"What the hell was that all about, chère?" he'd asked getting her alone in a hallway.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know damn well. If you want nothing to do with me now that you're famous, that's fine. You can do whatever the hell you want, but there was no need for you to be so rude towards Ororo."

"I wasn't rude! And I'm not even famous," Rogue defended herself. "I assure you that… I didn't mean to be rude, but I wanted you to know that I don't need your help. I don't need you to rescue me!"

"In no way did I mean for you to think I was rescuing you. I only wanted to give you a hand, but don't worry. I'll just tell Ororo to not write that piece about you! Forget this. Bye," he'd said turning around to leave her.

"Is that all?" Rogue asked.

"What more do you want?"

"I thought… I thought that, maybe, you'd brought the divorce papers," said Rogue with a dry mouth.

Remy looked at her very serious, and Rogue forced herself to look him in the eye.

"No, I don't have the divorce papers."

"Oh…" said Rogue feeling a great and ridiculous relief, "Well… whenever you want to get divorced, you just have to tell me," she said trying to sound indifferent.

"Yes, of course."

~Flashback~

Rogue hadn't seen him since, hadn't heard anything from him, and hadn't even attempted contact until today.

"I apologize for that night. I was trying to make my way by myself, because I'd already depended so much on you. I didn't want your pity."

"You think I did it out of pity?"

In that moment their eyes met, and an electric current ran though them both.

"Yes, that's what I think," said Rogue trying to maintain her composure. "I shouldn't have married you. Now that I know who I am, and what I am capable of doing, and I owe it all to you, so I come here to give you my most sincere thanks and…to bring you this," she said getting something out of her bag.

"What is it?"

"The divorce papers," answered Rogue. "It's about time, huh?" she added with a smile.

Remy didn't smile, his eyes looking at the papers with a fixed stare.

"I know I should have done this sooner, and I apologize for taking so long," Rogue apologized. "In reality, I thought you'd do it."

Remy didn't say anything. He was very serious.

"Yes, I know I should have done this a while ago," Rogue kept going, somewhat nervous, "The truth is this is a simple formality, we both know I'm not going to ask for anything. Of course, there is no child support, nothing of that sort. Nevertheless, if you want your part of my company, it is with in your rights."

"No" said Remy raising his voice.

"Whatever you want," said Rogue with a breath. "I just wanted to offer, just in case. Well then, this'll be easy. All you have to do is sign, and I'll take care of the rest," she said getting a pen from her bag.

"No"

Rogue gave him a surprised look.

"Of course, I understand if you want to call your lawyer to go over it, that's fine."

"No."

Rogue frowned.

"Well…al that's left is signing" she said giving him the pen.

Remy didn't move. Rogue then noticed his pen in the pocket of his dress shirt.

"Oh, you have your own pen, 'course."

Remy left the folder with the divorce papers on the table.

"There is no divorce."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, and story alerts. It makes me so excited to see those. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Do not own the X-men, or any variation of them.

_French, thoughts, flashbacks_

"What? What do you mean that there is no divorce?"

"Well, it's pretty clear. What part of it was it that you didn't understand, exactly?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Rogue. "C'mon, Remy, stop joking around. It's true I was rude, and I've already apologized. I just need you to sign these papers, and I'll be gone."

"No."

"Why not?" asked Rogue, now impatient, "It makes no sense."

"Of course it makes sense," said Remy with a shrug. "We're _marié_. We made promises to each other."

"Right, it's not like we've kept them, isn't it?"

"Speak for yourself, _chère_," answered Remy.

"Why do you say that?" asked Rogue surprised.

"Don't worry," said Remy walking towards the window. "I only mean that we've been married for ten years," he said after some silence, "A lot of people don't last that long."

"Are you suggesting that people shouldn't see each other for ten years?"

"No, I'm suggesting that we should try it," smiled Remy.

"What?" to say Rogue was surprised was an understatement.

"We should try living together, and see if things workout between us," insisted Remy.

Rogue opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. She could not believe what she was hearing. That was not how she'd planned everything out.

"But we don't know each other at all."

"We were friends."

"You worked at Mike's and I was the server at the burger place across the street."

"Yes, its _vrai_, we met there. And we became _amis. _Don't tell me we weren't friends."

"No, of course we were friends, but… that's the thing, Remy. We were friends. Acquaintances, accomplices, yes. We didn't go out! You didn't love me then, and you don't love me now."

"Right now, I like what I see, and many marriages start with less then this."

The way he was talking, it would seen that it was a normal everyday occurrence that two people that had been separated for ten years, and all of the sudden with no warning, thing picked up right where they've left them.

Maybe it was normal for him.

"It's ridiculous," rebuffed Rogue.

"No, it isn't."

"Of course it is. We don't even live near each other. We lead completely different lives."

"I'm very adaptable, _chérie_."

"Well, I'm not! I have my own life in Mississippi, I'm back home and I'm at peace. I like living there, and high time to keep moving on with my life, and the next step down the line."

"Which is?"

"Getting divorced."

"No."

"Yes, I have to," said Rogue. "I want to have my own life."

"Finally?" said Remy in a not-so-nice teasing way.

Rogue crossed her arms.

"You know perfectly well that I had to do some things before."

"And now that they are done, you want to divorce me," said Remy, "Why now?"

"Well to start, I found you." Rogue now was annoyed, "Why wait? There is nothing between us. There is no relationship between us. Nothing."

"We have memories."

"Of ten years ago!"

"And one of five years ago," added Remy.

"I've already apologized for that!" said Rogue with a blush.

"Yes, that's true. _Merci_," answered Remy. "In any case, it wasn't my fault we lost touch. When you left you didn't even leave a forwarding address."

"Yes, that was my fault. It's true that, maybe, I should have kept contact, but…" _it would have been too tempting._

It was one to marry Remy, say some key words, and signing a few papers…in the end everything legal, but nothing personal. But that night, that night they'd shared together, just that once, had broken that sensation that rogue had had of their marriage only being some things administrative. That night had made her yearn for things that she was sure where not meant for her, things Remy didn't want to give her simply because they he'd married her to help her out of a though spot.

Changing the rules after they'd married hadn't seemed fair.

"…But I felt that it was best," answered Rogue after a pause.

"That way you wouldn't have had distractions, is what you meant," said Remy.

"Yes," said Rogue, bending the truth some. "But things have changed, and so have I."

"Now, Roguey, _chère_, what really is the reason you want to divorce me?" asked Remy.

Rogue had told herself time and time again that seeing Remy again was fine, that it was the right thing to do, the educated thing to do, asking him for the divorce in person, instead of sending through the mail, she'd convinced herself that it was important to see him, to end the cycle, she'd convinced herself that she'd go in his office, and she wouldn't feel anything, just gratitude towards the man that had done her the favor of marring her ten years ago, and even if there was some regret for what could've been and wasn't, she'd been sure he would be glad that they'd finally get divorced, but nothing, _nothing, _had gone according to plan.

"I'm getting married," said Rogue.

"What?" said Remy almost chocking on his tea.

"I'm getting married," repeated Rogue, "I'm…engaged, pretty much."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, considering that you already have a husband?"

"It's not official, but I am getting married. Later. That's why I brought the divorce papers, for you to sign. In reality, it's a mere formality. I could have just mailed them, but I thought it'd be nicer to come see you in person."

"Nicer," repeated Remy.

"Yes, I am a very nice person," defended Rogue, "The truth of the matter is, I figured you'd think it was a good idea, in the end, we weren't really married, just in paper."

"We had a real night."

"That wasn't real," said Rogue between gritted teeth.

"It felt pretty real to me."

"Stop. You know perfectly well what I mean."

"No. Explain to me what do you mean," sighted Remy.

"What I mean is, that it's time to move on. I should have contacted you long ago, but I thought you'd do it, and… after what happened five years ago, I was sure you would… but you didn't do it, and I was so busy with work… and then I went back to Mississippi, and you weren't there…and all of the sudden things got serious with Gus, and he wants me to marry him and…"

"He doesn't know you're married?"

"He knows I was…I suppose he figures I'm not anymore," answered Rogue.

_How do you tell your boyfriend that you're married, but have no idea where your husband is?_

"And you haven't told him otherwise."

"It hasn't exactly come up in conversation."

"Really?"

"We had other things to talk about! What do you want me to say? He said he knew, thanks to his brother, that I'd been married, and I said yes. He assumed we weren't together anymore, and I let him believe it."

Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing ever really existed between us. We just have to end it in a legal manner," insisted Rogue.

"What do you mean it didn't exist? And that night?"

"It was one night!"

_But what a night it was._ Especially since that wedding night that shouldn't have taken place in the first place. Making love with Remy had not been part of the deal, so Rogue had not thought in consummating the marriage, and Remy hadn't mentioned.

_~Flashback~_

_After the ceremony, Rogue had gone to see her mother to announce to her that she was indeed married, her mother had just given her a long hard look, that to Rogue had lasted an eternity._

"_So, you're married? Really?" asked Raven after a pause._

_After saying that, Rogue had left. Once alone, Rogue had remembered the 'marriage' between her mothers, Raven and Irene, and the pain Raven had gone through when Irene had died, and it dawned on her: her matrimony to Remy was just a big lie. Of course, she knew why they'd married, but her insecurities drove her to Remy's place late that night._

'_What's wrong, Roguey?' had asked Remy, very surprised after opening the door. _

'_Well, you see…I need another favor, Rems,' said Rogue._

'_Tell me.'_

'_I need…I wanted… Could you make love to me? I know you married me as a favor, I know the idea was just to put your last name in a few papers, but…I want it to be real!'_

_Remy was frozen on the spot. Not even enough to answer her. He was just starring at her._

'_I know making love does not make our marriage as real as other marriages,' Rogue added hastily, 'but…I know it'll only happen once…well, maybe, you don't find me attractive, of course…'_

'_Don't talk like that,' said Remy, taking her hand and yanking her inside._

_When she felt his lips on her, warm and persuasive, her legs trembled, her head started doing spins, she held on to him as if her life depended on it. _

_Remy had closed the door, and took her to his room, and that night, he'd made love to her._

_~Flashback End~_

Rogue had thought it would be something fast and uncomfortable experience, but needed as to make the marriage real. She'd thought Remy would enjoy sex, and saw it as a way to give him some sort of incentive for all that he'd done for her.

Rogue had no other sexual experience, she'd been a virgin, and that she'd heard about first times had been horrible experiences. But Remy, he'd made that night the most incredible night in her life. Making love with him, and sharing that intimate bond that she'd never shared before had been a marvelous experience, one that she'd never forgotten.

One that she'd never wanted to forget.

If she hadn't been halfway in love with Remy LeBeau the night before, she was completely in love with him the nest morning. Of course, she'd never told him. That wasn't part of their deal, and it would have been unfair to change the rules of the game.

Never the less, she had thought about him, had continued loving him from afar, reliving those few memories for years. For a long time, she hadn't considered herself able to look at another man. Actually, she hadn't noticed any other men until Gus.

She didn't know if it was going to be the same with Gus, she hadn't been exactly looking forward to finding out. She hadn't made love to Gus yet. When he'd approached the subject, she said she wasn't comfortable making love to another man, while she was still married. Gus had been pressuring to get a divorce as soon as possible.

So here she was.

She loved Gus. He was just what she wanted, and more so, what she needed. He was kind, and sweet, a man that wanted a family, a man tired of his life revolving around his job, like her.

'_We make a good couple. We want the same things,' he'd said to her not so long ago. _

It was true, concluded Rogue. It had never been that way with Remy. As soon as she and Remy got divorced, she'd marry Gus, and have a life together. They'd have children with him, and give Raven the grandkids she so wanted, and they'd make new memories, wonderful memories, that would surpass that night in Remy's arms.

"What happened between us was a deal, not a real marriage," said Rogue, looking at Remy very seriously.

"It was real, and you know it, _chérie_," rebutted Remy.

That' what she'd thought then, but now she knew better.

"Being married is more than having sex one time!"

"Yea, but you left and there was no time for anything else."

"Would you have preferred I stay? I don't think so! Don't pretend that you wanted to be married! You only wanted to have freedom from your family to do nothing."

"Your right," said Remy, through gritted teeth.

"Of course I'm right," said Rogue, defeated and alleviated at the same time.

As soon as that was said, their eyes met, and neither Rogue, nor Remy could help remember that night spent together, and how real it had felt.

"Who's the lucky guy?" asked Remy after a while.

"You remember Campbell St. Ange, the boy mother wanted me to marry?"

"Oh, please tell me you aren't gonna marry him!" exclaimed Remy, before he realized what he said.

"No, not him," said Rogue calming him, "he's married with three kids, but he also has a younger brother, Gus, who's a doctor."

"A doctor," repeated Remy.

"Cardiologist," specified Rogue, "we met at the hospital mother where my mother was in ICU, and we hit it off. We like the same things, and want the same things."

"So you're gonna marry him, just like that?"

"Why not? I married you for less!"

"You had your motives" Remy reminded her, "Do you have other motives now?"

"NO!"

"Then, are you in love with him?"

"Of course I'm in love with him!" said Rogue, real fast, "He's a great man, he's a hard worker, he's intelligent, and caring, he takes care of others, and tries to make things better so they have a better opportunity at life. He's a man that respects me, and I respect him. We're a good couple, and it's our time, we both want to make a home and have kids. I don't want my mother to be my only family, and neither does she. She's charmed with Gus.

"Of course."

"I'd marry him, even if mother didn't like him, because Gus is a great man."

"But that neither here, nor there. You're still married to me."

Which brings us back to the divorce papers, the very ones Remy didn't want to sign, the ones on the table, that neither wanted to look at. Remy had that expression plastered on his face, the one of pure _pigheadedness_, the same he'd used when he was working on something unfixable. Rogue understood now that Remy wasn't changing his mind, she sighted and stood up.

"Fine, then. You don't need to sign for us to get this divorce. I can do it, whether you want to or not," said Rogue, standing up.

Remy gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

"Really, Rems…"

Ok, fine, it had been confusing to see Remy again. Gus had said as much to her when she mentioned coming to see Remy, but Rogue had insisted. It felt that it was the least she could do considering the fact of all that Remy had done for her, when she needed it the most.

The point of this visit had been to thank him for all his help, but things hadn't gone all that well.

"Call me if you change your mind. I'm going to be in town until Friday. Otherwise, we'll see each other when we go to the judge," said Rogue as a good bye, walking out of Remy's office.

~1~

"So you are married," commented Regan.

"That's what I've been telling you," answered Remy.

It was true. Remy had always said he was married, but nobody had believed him.

There was the sensation that the wedding with Rogue had all been a dream, something far that had nothing to do with his present life. He should have just signed the divorce papers, or sent the divorce papers after the whole incident five years ago, but he hadn't done that. Why bother? At that point and time, he had no desire to marry. In fact, being married had been convenient; it had not allowed him to have a serious relationship. He'd always done well in the female department more so when the Professor, an eternal father caring figure for all mutants looking for equality, had decided started introducing him to single females, and some of the other ladies in the institute, had helped.

"I'm married," he'd told them.

Of course, they hadn't believed him. They didn't know who was his wife, or where she was, it got to the point that he showed them the paper work for them to believe it, and explained as to the favor he did her by getting married. The Team Leader, Scott Summers, had given, or at least tried, to give him this whole talk about the sanctity of marriage, and that it should be only done when you are ready for a commitment, and family, and full of loving for each other.

Jean Summers, Scott's wife, had simply asked when she would be back.

"When she finds herself," said Remy, as close to the truth as he could. He had no idea what Rogue was going to do with her life. He thought she'd be happy to see him in the show five years ago, but she'd acted rude and cold, not the girl he'd married. Remy had tried to convince himself that it didn't matter, to forget her, but he couldn't.

Truth was, Rouge had always been with him…her and that one night they'd spent together.

The professor had insisted that he go find her, and talk to her.

_~!~_

"_No, I prefer to leave things the way they are," had answered Remy._

"_I don't like seeing my students alone and miserable. And also, you use her as an excuse to not have to put up with all the ladies that the girls try to set you up with."_

"_I don't like any of them," was all Remy said._

"_Because she's the one that you like, it doesn't take a telepath to see that."_

"_NO!"_

"_No? Well, then, why are you putting off getting divorced from her, or even looking for her?"_

_Remy grit his teeth, he hated that the professor was always right, especially in aspects of his personal life, but also realized that it was true._

"_Ok, Ok, our ten year anniversary is soon. I'll go see her then, and see how things turn out."_

"_Good, you should bring her over. She sounds like a fascinating woman to meet," said the professor._

~!~

Remy was aware that he was getting older, and that he should get married and have children, and have someone to spend his life, and although many of the women he'd meet had been incredibly charming, he couldn't get Rogue out of his head.

And now, she was back.

"She's very attractive," commented Regan.

"_Oui__."_

Rogue had always been beautiful. Remy had noticed her the first time he walked in the restaurant. With a mother of German origin, but with an unknown father, her looks were all smooth, porcelain skin, beautiful emerald eyes, and a very distinctive white stripe of hair, amongst the otherwise wavy brown locks.

She used to keep it away from her face, mostly in a hair band. Except that night that they had mage love, that night her hair had become a like a silk curtain of long wavy and messy hair in which Remy had gotten lost in.

As soon as he'd seen her in his office today, he'd wanted to take her hair down and have a repeat of that night but thanking that fact that Rogue had remained serious and impassable. Five years ago had been a forceful remainder that he had had nothing to do with her.

But, nonetheless, he didn't want to loose sight of her again. There was something between them, a spark, an attraction, unfinished business.

Remy wondered if Rogue had spent a night with damned _Gus _like the one she had spent with him. Just the thought of it, made him mad, and grit his teeth. How could Rogue just appear out of nowhere pushing him to sing the divorce papers? Why did she want to marry another man? What the hell was wrong with her present husband? And how did she know that this marriage wouldn't work out, if she hadn't even tried?

"…said to call back, when possible," said Regan.

"Who?"

"Kitty. Poitr is back from Russia, and want to sit down during dinner tonight and talk about the new designs."

Remy came back to the present and tried to concentrate. Dinner with Poitr and Kitty. Very well. Poitr also worked in X Enterprises. They lived in a house in the mansion's grounds, so they often talked business during dinner than at the office. It was a family company; Xavier's family, as weird and different as the family may be.

Rogue had said she wanted a family. Yes, that's what she'd said; not just be her and her mother. If she wanted a family, family she was going to have, because he had plenty.

"Regan, call Kitty, and tell her I won't be over for dinner. I'll talk with Poitr tomorrow here. Tell her that tonight I'm having dinner with _mon femme_" said Remy smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

~1~

"Did you get it?" asked Gus.

"Not yet," answered Rogue pacing around her room in the hotel.

"You haven't gone to see him?"

"Yes, I've talked to him, and I'll get it, but… it'll take some time. He's very surprised to see me, and was more so when I showed him the divorce paper."

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"It's not a bad idea, he was just surprised."

"From seeing you or because of the divorce papers?"

"Both, I guess, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll sign them. He just doesn't like that I'm pressuring him."

She should have remembered that. Remy had told her that he'd left the X-mansion, because of all the expectations. She shouldn't have been so obstinate, should have been more amicable, and at least pretended that she cared about what had been going on with him in the last ten years.

The problem was that she had not tried to be nice to him. She had simply wanted a short, curt, and slightly cold encounter. She was supposed to not be affected by seeing him, but in reality had felt a pang of nostalgia, and arousal.

The arousal had taken over her with such force that she'd found herself devouring Remy's body with her eyes.

"I'm going to eat with your mother tonight," insisted Gus, "and I wanted to tell her that everything was taken care of, and that'd you'd be coming home."

"I won't be back until the weekend. I told you that before I left. While I'm here I want to check out a potential gallery, and talk to the manager. I didn't come to New York simply for Remy."

"No, of course not, you've gone to New York for us," reminded Gus. "You have got to leave the past behind once and for all, and get on with your life, and keep on with your life, because that's what you want to do, right, Rogue?"

"Of course it is."

"Well, I'm just telling you…because you already know that your mom's heart isn't too well, and she doesn't have a lot left, and …I want her at our wedding."

Rogue swallowed. She was aware of her mother's health state was delicate, and that she was very excited to see her married to Gus, and Rogue wanted to make her mother happy, she wanted to make everybody happy.

"I'm working on it," she assured Gus.

"Good. I'll tell her. Now, just fix things there, and come back as soon as possible. I miss you; when your not here, I spend my whole day working."

"I'll do all that I can," promised Rogue, "Oh, that's my other line, it could be the gallery."

"Forget the gallery. That's not important. The important thing is that you find Remy, and get him to sign the papers."

"Maybe it's him," said Rogue, "Maybe he changed his mind, signed the papers, and is calling me to go get them."

"Hopefully," said Gus, "We'll talk tomorrow. I'll tell your mother that you have everything under control."

Rogue prayed that she did, while she pressed the button to change calls.

"Rogue Darkholme."

"Have dinner with me tonight," said a man's voice without identifying himself.

Even if she hadn't spoken to him less than an hour ago, she would have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Who is it?" she pretended instead.

Remy laughed.

"Come, chère. Don't be like that. You know perfectly well who it is, so no lying."

"I don't lie. Have you signed the divorce papers?"

"No, not yet, but you can try and convince me during dinner."

"Remy…"

"Chicken. Are you scared?"

That's exactly what he'd said to her years ago, when he found out that she'd never rode on a bike before.

"_You live here, where there're more bikes than cars, and spend your day amongst bikers, but you've never been on a bike?" had said Remy while Rogue gave him his burger._

"_Not everybody here rides a bike," had answered Rogue, in all seriousness._

"_No, I suppose not. When one is scared it's better not to go on a bike," Remy had dared her._

"_I'm not scared!"_

"_Well, then come with me."_

"_I can't just go, I have to work" had answered Rogue._

"_Well, them tomorrow before work. We'll be back in time for you to work the lunch rush," insisted Remy, smiling evilly, "Unless, that is you're…"_

"_I'm not scared!" had insisted Rogue._

She wasn't scared then, and she wasn't scared now.

"Alright. I'll have dinner with you. That way we can talk about old times, and you'll sign the papers. Where do we meet?"

"I'd rather pick you up."

"And I prefer to meet you directly at the restaurant."

"Fine, as you wish," said Remy, "I'll meet you at the train station in Seventh avenue."

"I'd rather see you at the restaurant."

"I'll see you at the train station. We'll walk from there, Seven on the dot. It's a date."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm apologizing here because this chapter is kinda short, and mostly a dud, a filler. So I apologize.

Thank you for all the reviews, and story alerts. They are awesome, and I apologize for not answering back reviews, but at this moment I am depending on library computers, and time is very limited.

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape or form, the X-Men, or any variation, thereof.

~1~

_No, No it wasn't a date. The only date we've ever had was when we meet at the city Court to get married. _

Rogue told herself as she looked around in her suitcase looking for something to wear.

_It doesn't matter either way, because it isn't a date no matter what Remy says, because they are not a couple and this wasn't a date. _

She was annoyed, at Remy, yes, but mostly at herself. She shouldn't have come here to give the papers Remy herself, Gus had been right. There was no need for her to come here. She should have just mailed them, and if he didn't want to sign them, then she would have let her lawyer handle it, not her, and would have gotten her divorce either way.

Actually, it wasn't all too late to do that, but it felt…unnecessarily rude and wrong. She didn't understand why Remy was acting so stubborn. And she'd thought things would be easy…

In the end, she chose to wear a black pant suit, with her hair in a knot. It was a meeting, and the outfit was to remind herself what this was, and that it wasn't a date, no matter what Remy was thinking. And that she would not want Remy in a physical way. At all.

She was here to finish the fake marriage to Remy, and afterwards marry Gus, in a real marriage.

"I will not forget," Rogue said to herself in the mirror, "that Remy doesn't love me, and this is all revenge."

There was no doubt in Rogue's mind that this was all revenge for acting so mean and rude that time five years ago, that's why Remy wasn't signing the divorce papers.

"He doesn't want me, and I don't want him."

The walk to the subway station on Seventh Avenue, in Brooklyn, from her hotel left her sweaty, her hair disheveled. She really wished he'd told her the restaurant that they were going, so she'd have time to fix herself a little. But no such luck, as soon as she made it outside the underground station, Remy was waiting for her.

He was still wearing the suit from earlier, but without the coat and the tie. Rogue felt breathless.

"How punctual," said Remy, "You look great."

Rogue laughed, because obviously it wasn't so.

"Well, finally a real smile!" said Remy, smiling, too.

"It could be because I am delighted to be here with you," said Rogue sarcastically.

Remy laughed again, and before Rogue could react, he leaned over to her and kissed her. It was a fast kiss, commonly known as a peck, a kiss not meant to be such a big deal, and one most certainly not meant to make Rogue as shaky as she felt.

Nevertheless, that short touch from Remy's lips had made her remember everything. Just that one short kiss and she found herself back in Mississippi, in Remy's apartment, with his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" asked Remy, as he saw her struggle with her breathing.

"Yes…is just that it was hot in the subway…the A.C. wasn't on," improvised Rogue, "Where are we going? Is it far?"

"_Non, chère,_" answered Remy, grabbing her by the waist, while leading her to Flatbrush Avenue.

"What are you doing?" asked Rogue, when they stopped in front of store.

"I need to buy some things" said Remy, pulling her inside by the wrist. Inside he brought chicken, corn bread, macaroni and green beans.

"You're doing your grocery shopping now?" wondered Rogue.

"Yes, of course," said Remy. "I invited you for dinner, and I need some things."

"What? You're cooking?"

"One of my many hidden talents," said Remy, with a smile, while grabbing some sweet tea.

"I'd rather we eat out. I'll pay," protested Rogue.

"No, really, chère, I like cooking."

"But…"

But Remy was already at the register paying. Once in the street again he grabbed her by the elbow, guiding her towards a perpendicular street, nearby, stopping in front of a very elegant town house.

"This is it?" said Rogue, astonished.

It was a beautiful house, with four floors in red bricks that looked as it were from the 19th century.

"I used to live at the mansion, but I like having some space to myself, and away from work. So I came here. It's a great place," explained Remy, opening the front door, "It has a small garden and the park is nearby. The beach from Coney Island is only a couple of train stops away, and as you can see, there's plenty I didn't leave in Mississippi."

What he was referring to, of course, was a painted mural, that Rogue recognized immediately. It was one of the main streets of the tiny town where they've met, Caldecott. The street that was where Mike's bike shop was, and the burger dinner, and the little bar Remy liked, where most of the locals hanged out.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"No, my friend Poitr did it," explained Remy, "He's an artist."

"It's…captivating," said Rogue sincerely, "I look at it, and I can almost feel the heat, and humidity, and hear the bikes…"

"And smell the burgers from your work," said Remy jokingly.

Rogue laughed.

"It's fantastic."

"Yes, I think so too. It's a great memory. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

Remy shrugged.

"Things were easy back then. The hope, the dreams, those things…In any case, I suppose the memories are worth it. At least, most of them do."

Rogue just stared at the mural, caught in her own memories of the place, that were all now rushing back to her.

"I'm going to make dinner," said Remy disappearing from her side.

Rogue was so fascinated with the mural, that she hardly ever noticed the rest of the sitting room. But the smooth wood tables did not go unnoticed. Looking back at the mural, she discovered that some of the faces were familiar.

"It's Bojo!" she exclaimed recognizing the little boy, nephew to the owner, who used to bus the tables. "And that's Mickey!" the owner of the bike shop Remy worked at.

"Yes, there are a lot of familiar faces there," said Remy reappearing at her side as quietly as he had disappeared moments before.

"Am I there, too?" asked Rogue.

"Of course."

"Where?" asked Rogue looking at the mural intently.

"What does it matter, _chère_?" said Remy, shrugging. "C'mon, I'm making dinner. Want a beer or wine?"

"Wine," answered Rogue, thinking that she shouldn't be drinking alcohol.

She needed to have her head on right, but a glass of wine would help her relax, she didn't want to spend the whole night as tense as she was right now, and not make a big deal of something.

She followed Remy to the kitchen. Even if the mural had caught her attention, she didn't want to look at it anymore. It brought up the past, and she didn't want to remember anymore. She wanted to concentrate on only the future.

Remy was just as mysterious as the mural. He was the same, but different at the same time. Some things where just like the Remy she'd known; informal, chill, relaxed, but it was obvious that there where some things that she didn't know.

The man in a suit that met her at an office, and that said that there was no divorce, she did not know at all. And that's the one she was going to have to deal with.

"Here you go, _chérie_," said Remy handing her a glass of wine.

"Thank you, that was nice."

"Why wouldn't I be nice?"

"Well, you weren't nice today in your office at all."

"You caught me by surprise."

"Why won't you sign the divorce papers?"

"And as always, you're very monothematic."

"I've come because of that."

"You haven't come to see me?"

"Well, obviously, I'm glad to see you, but, really…in the end, I came mostly for the divorce papers, and your signature."

"And it hadn't occurred to you to get to know me a little before deciding I wasn't worth it?"

Rogue attempted to speak, but closed her mouth again.

"It wasn't like that, Remy," she said after some silence. "I met Gus at the hospital, when mother was a patient. In those days I was there, I saw how much he worked, how much he cared for his patients, and I fell in love."

Remy stayed quiet. Rogue had no clue as to what he was thinking, and that left her a bit disconcerted, because, well, the Remy that she'd known didn't have ulterior motives, he was easy-to-read and sincere.

Apparently, that wasn't anymore. This just reminded her of how little she really knew Remy.

"Have you invited me over so we could get to know each other better?"

"I don't know," said Remy.

"What do you want?" asked Rogue, her voice annoyed.

"What do you think?"

"I have no idea."

"I need some time to think, that much is obvious. I don't like rushing into things. I like being able to know my other options, and I never sign without knowing what I'm doing."

"Except the wedding papers."

"Yea, except that," said Remy, with a laugh.

"It's not funny. But, by all means if you think it's funny sign the divorce papers!" exclaimed Rogue, losing her patience.

"It's too soon."

"But it's been ten years!" insisted Rogue, "Is there a set time?"

"Not to me, there isn't," said Remy, getting some corn and chicken, putting them in a bowl, and walking towards the garden, "It's you that has a timetable, _bébé_."

"Because I'm engaged," reminded Rogue, following him outside.

"_Et_ _mariè_," reminded Remy, in front of the grill.

Rogue sighted.

"Yes, I know. I should have done it the other way 'round. I'm sorry, but I didn't even know where you were until that magazine article. Was I supposed to stop my life until I found you?"

"Did you even look?"

"Yes, in Caldecott."

"You didn't really want to find me."

In reality, it was the other way. Rogue had looked all over for him, eager to find him, but when she wasn't able to find him, she had convinced herself that she should be practical, because, they had never promised to wait for one another.

"I would have loved to see you," said Rogue quietly.

"Ok," said Remy, putting the chicken on the grill.

"And you?" asked Rogue, feeling rejected.

"Me, what?"

"Did you look for me?"

"After the show fiasco? Of course not," said Remy, without a doubt.

That hurt Rogue's feelings.

"Well then, you should be delighted of getting rid of me."

"We'll see," said Remy, drinking some of his beer.

"Is that why you invited me over for dinner?"

"Yes."

"And what can I do to convince you otherwise?"

"Try it," said Remy with a smile, "Tell me about you, I want to know about this sudden change."

"What sudden change?"

"Why do you want to go from artiste and nationwide store owner to become a homemaker?"

Rogue thought he deserved an explanation.

"When my mother was hospitalized, I was in Seattle, and she and I hadn't talked for 10 years."

"And the show?"

"She didn't go."

"Why?"

"Because at that moment she wasn't willing to let her arm be twisted, to admit that her daughter had become what she wanted, and not what she had chosen for me, but when I came back home, she welcomed me with open arms. We talked for the first time in a long time, and after that I couldn't leave. She's all I have. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed her, how much I'd missed having a family. For the first time in so many years, perhaps even my whole life, I stopped living from house to house, and from place to place, I stopped making plans for the future, I stopped having set objectives, but by first staying at the hospital, and later on, at home, I had time to reflect about what I've done with my life, and all that was left to do, and I realized I wanted to be more than Rogue Darkholme, painter, and company owner."

Remy nodded, indicating her to keep talking, that he was listening. It had always been this way; he had always been a great listener.

"So, I talked with my mother about family, about our relationship," remembered Rogue, "It wasn't easy, but I realized hat I was missing, and then…I met Gus," finished Rogue, abruptly.

"And you fell in love," added Remy, his voice incredulous.

"Yes, I fell in love. Why not? He's an incredible man."

Remy's attention was back to the grill, not saying anything, his concern at the moment being the chicken, and aluminum-foil covered corn. He looked so into what he was doing that Rogue had doubts he was even listening to her.

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure, put the cornbread in the oven, and, if you want anything else, the fridge is right there."

Glad to have something to do, Rogue went back into the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, it was done in red bricks, with wood finishing, nothing like the apartment Remy had had in Caldecott.

Even though Rogue told herself that she was only here because of the divorce she couldn't help the curiosity about what kind of life Remy led.

Rogue got to work in the kitchen. Making dinner with Remy like this felt like the most normal thing in the world. _Most normal thing in the world? This is surreal! _As she looked for things to set the table, she noticed the well stocked kitchen, and couldn't help but wonder if Remy often cooked for other women. Then she remembered Ororo Munroe. Rogue had talked about Gus, but Remy hadn't mentioned any woman in his life. That magazine article had never mentioned any particular woman, but said that he dated lots. _Maybe there wasn't anybody important in his life. Would he say the truth if she asked him?_

"So how is it that you started with art?" said Remy, entering with the food. "I remember that you were always doodling around, but I was surprised that you're working with this as a career."

"When I went to Cali, I was working on a gallery part time while going to school. I started exploring and experimenting, I had the ability to there."

"I used to do the same with the bikes when I was at Mike's. I understand. Go'n, _chérie_, I'm listening."

Rogue had some doubts. Even if it felt good to talk to him about how that dreaming girl had gone off and made all her dreams come true, she was conscious of the fact that this was why she didn't come have dinner with him.

"We have ten years to get up to date with, so start talking," said Remy, guessing what she was thinking, "Or are you…?"

"Chicken?" asked Rogue, with a smile.

Remy smiled too.

"Ok, fine, I'll give you a summary."

While, she was talking she noticed that it'd been a long time since she shared her work things with someone. Her brother, Grayton, was so proud of his little sister that he never asked anything, her mother was just happy to have her near now that she was sick, and Gus had more important things to do than to listen to her talk about her little 'coloring projects.' He hadn't said that to her directly, but Rogue knew he thought that his job was much more important. Truth was, Gus didn't ask her a lot of questions. Unlike Remy who didn't stop.

Rogue kept answering. Maybe it was because she was proud of her success, maybe it was to show him that she had really taken the opportunity that he had given her when they'd gotten married, maybe it was to show him that she wasn't an immature and rude woman, like she'd been with him five years a go, or maybe it was because he was really listening.

By the time they'd finished having dinner, Rogue had talked a lot, but Remy had barely told her anything about his life.

"Well, that's enough about me. Now it's your turn."

Maybe she'd just opened her very own Pandora's Box, but she needed to know more about this man she was married to.

"You read that article," said Remy, starting to clear the table.

"That was just blah, blah, blah," insisted Rogue, "You even said that."

"They got the basics right," said Remy, "Want more wine?"

"No, thanks," said Rogue, suddenly remembering that, the next morning, she'd have to talk to Gus, who without a doubt, will ask again about the divorce.

"I see that you don't want to talk about what you've done with your life," insisted Rogue.

"I work, help around with the X-men, play basketball, and fix a bike here or there when I get a chance."

"Are you telling me that you have a monotonous life?" asked Rogue, joking.

"I do what I can," said Remy smiling.

Rogue looked at him. It wasn't what the article had said, but before she could ask some more, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who it is?" asked Remy out loud.

Rogue got up, ready to leave if necessary, but Remy nodded 'no' with his head.

"Sit," said Remy, "I don't know who it is, but I'll get rid of whoever it is."

Rogue doubted. While Remy went to get the door, she thought she should go. It was obvious that Remy was not going to let her convince him to sign the papers, and even if she felt comfortable with him, it wasn't a good idea to stay longer.

That was making her loose sight of her objective, it was making her come back to familiarity and comfort, and trust that they'd once had, and worse of all it was making her remember that night they'd shared together so long ago.

But that was the past, and Gus was her future, and she wouldn't, couldn't forget it.

At that moment, she heard voices. Apparently, Remy hadn't been able to get rid of whomever it was that had been at the door.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed a woman from the kitchen door, looking at Rogue directly.

Rogue was looking at a petite and slim woman with brown hair, and blue eyes, who didn't look past thirty, wearing a pastel shirt.

Those eyes looked examined her, and then looked over between her and Remy.

"So it's true? Your married?"


End file.
